1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nitride semiconductor light generating device.
2. Related Background Art
Patent Publication 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2000-164925) discloses a nitride semiconductor light generating device having a active region of a double heterostructure. The nitride semiconductor light generating device includes an active layer having the oxygen atom concentration of Qa (atoms/cm3) and made of n-type InGaN of a multiple layer structure having primary and secondary layers the indium content of which are different from each other. The active layer is sandwiched by an n-type cladding layer of group III nitride semiconductor of an oxygen atom concentration Qc (atoms/cm3) which is smaller than or equal to Qa, and a p-type cladding layer of group III nitride semiconductor of an oxygen atom concentration Qp (atoms/cm3) which is greater than or equal to Qc and smaller than or equal to Qa.